What If
by journey maker
Summary: Seto and Joey come to the same conclusion. OCCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_What if a certain Blonde haired young man had a secret that he didn't want anyone to find out about, because he was afraid if they did, they might not like him anymore. _

_What if a certain Brunette found out about the secret and decided to act on it?_

Chapter One

Joey Wheeler was sitting in class one afternoon and he was trying to read, but his mind was on someone and he just couldn't concentrate. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how it would be if he and someone would get together and become a couple.

All of a sudden he was hit by a piece of paper and when he picked it up, it was from that someone. It read: Meet me after class, need to talk to you about something that is important. The note signed Kaiba.

Should he meet him or go home? What did he have to lose?

On his way to the next class, Yugi stopped him. "What did the note say?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Not anything that was very important Joey said. Listen I've got to go, see you later."

Yugi couldn't understand why Joey was being so evasive with him? Oh, well I'll find out later he thought.

Joey wasn't paying attention where he was going and he bumped right into Seto Kaiba. "Watch were you're going Mutt" he said.

"Stop calling me a dog" Joey said.

Seto just raised an eyebrow and kept on walking.

After class, Joey made sure that no one saw him and he went to meet Kaiba. 'What do you want?' Joey asked.

"I want to know something and decided to ask you myself" Kaiba said.

"What did you want to know? "Joey asked.

"This" Seto said, "and he grabbed Joey and kissed him right on the mouth.

It took Joey by surprise and instead of pushing him away, he kissed Seto back.

When he released Joey, he asked Seto "if he found out what he wanted?"

"I guess I did" Seto said.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Joey wanted to know.

"I really don't know now, but will let you know real soon." Kaiba said and then he walked away and left Joey standing there.

Joey picked up his backpack and went on home. As Joey walked home, he thought to himself that it all so was very strange. I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid and cause trouble for me. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto didn't know why he kissed Joey, but he liked it and from the way he acted Joey liked it to. Now what? He had to think about it. He really did have feeling for Joey but could he chance letting him know? What would happen if it got out about them? God, why did I do that? He asked himself. All I know is that I have to see him again and find out more about him.

When Joey got home, he went into his room and started his homework.

Serenity knocked on his door. "I have to talk to you" she said.

"Come on in" he said. She closed the door and stood there staring at her brother.

"What?" He said.

"Why did you do it?" She wanted to know.

"Do what?" Joey asked her.

"You know, kiss Kaiba?" she said.

"He went white. How did you know that?" He asked her as he turned bright red.

"I was on my way home and I took the short cut and I saw everything." She told her brother.

"Did anyone else see?" He asked.

"No she said. Joey what are you doing?" She wanted to know.

"Sis, can I tell you something without you going all crazy on me?" He wanted to know.

"Alright she said. What is it?"

"I'm gay" he said.

"Tell me something that I don't already know" she said.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Joey said.

"No, why should it?" She said to him.

"Well, I happen to like Seto and today I think he was trying to tell me that he liked me." Joey said.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" She wanted to know.

"I'm scared that if the others find out that I like Seto that they will get mad and not like me anymore." Joey said with tears in his eyes.

"So what if they don't like it, its none of their business is it?" Serenity said getting all bothered that her brother was so upset.

"No I guess not" he said.

"Listen before this goes any further, you need to talk to him and find out if what you feel is the way he feels. Talk to him tomorrow and find out." She told him.

"Thanks for being so open minded" he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Joey was fixing dinner when their father came home from work.

"What are we having for dinner?" His father asked.

"I'm making beef stew" he said.

"That sounds great" Hank said as he went to get cleaned up.

"How was your day?" Joey asked his father.

"There are rumors going around that they might be closing the plant and if they do, then I'll have to find another job." He told Joey.

Joey knew how much his father loved working there and how it would be kind of hard for him to get another job that paid as much as this one does. "Listen, for awhile after school I can work at the Game Shop" Joey said.

"Listen lets cross that bridge when it comes. Until then you stay in school, alright?" Hank said to his son.

"Serenity, dinner is ready" Joey yelled.

Hank didn't want his kids to worry, but he was really worried. If they let him go, could he get another job? He knew that they were hiring at Kaiba Corp. and he was more the qualified to get the job there, but what would they think if he did? He knew that Joey and Seto had some bad blood between them, but lately they were getting along pretty well. Would it really matter to his kids if he did apply for a job at Kaiba Corp? He closed his eyes and went outside to think.

Serenity knew that something was wrong and she asked "Joey what it was. Don't lie to me" she said.

"Alright, dad is afraid that they might close the plant and he would have to look for another job." Joey told her.

She knew what that would mean. She would have to probably get a part-time job and give up gymnastics for awhile, which she would gladly do to help out.

Listen, Joey said. "Don't let dad know that I told you alright?"

She gave him and hug and helped with the dishes.

"Its about time the two of you get to bed isn't it?" Hank said to them.

They both gave him a kiss and hug and went to their rooms.

He sat at the table and closed his eyes. Honey, he said. Help me get through this. He was talking to his wife who had died four years ago. He often talked to her and it really helped him a lot. He went to bed and set the alarm for five o'clock in the morning.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Joey got up, he found the money that Hank left for them for their lunches. He took a shower and was getting dressed, when the phone rang.

It was Seto. "Morning" he said.

"What can I do for you?" Joey asked.

"We need to talk, and would you mind coming over to my house after school?" Seto asked him.

"I guess I could" Joey said.

"Good see you this afternoon" and Seto hung up.

"Who was that?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba he said, "He wants me to meet him at his house this afternoon to talk."

"Are you going?" She wanted to know.

"I guess" he said.

"Please be careful" she said.

They had their breakfast and after the dishes were done, they went to school.

At school, Yugi stopped Joey and wanted to talk.

"What about?" Joey wanted to know.

"I have to know something, and please don't lie to me, alright?" Yugi told him.

"Sure, what is it?" Joey said.

"Yami has been getting the feeling that something is going on between you and Kaiba, is it?" Yugi asked.

Joey almost fell over.

Yugi knew then that it was right.

"Joey want are you doing?" He wanted to know.

"Listen, can we talk later alone?" Joey asked him.

"Sure see you later" Yugi said.

When he got to class, Seto knew that something was wrong, and he wanted to know what.

After class, Joey went to the restroom and Seto followed.

He locked the door, and waited till Joey was done.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked him.

"Something is wrong, what is it?" Seto asked Joey.

"Yami knows that there is something between us and told Yugi." Joey told Seto.

"What!! Seto said. How?"

"I don't know, but Yugi told me this morning." Joey replied.

"Are you still coming over today?" Seto asked.

"Yes" Joey said.

"Good we really do need to talk" Seto said. Then he unlocked the door and walked out.

After school, Joey walked over to Seto's and wondered why he was there?

Mokuba answered the door and showed him where his brother was.

He already knew what was going on, because he had read Seto's diary and was glad for him.

"Good you came he said. Sit down."

"Why am I here?" Joey wanted to know.

"I asked you to come, because I need to know how you feel about me, and don't lie." Seto said.

"Why, are you going to use it against me or something?" Joey said.

"No, I'm asking because I need to know if you feel the same way that I do." Seto told him.

"And how is that?" Joey asked.

"Stand up" he said to Joey. He walked over to Joey and held him in his arms and really kissed him.

When he raised his head and looked into Joey's eyes, Joey knew that what he felt was the same as Seto was feeling right now. Seto smiled at him and kissed him again. They were both breathless when he lifted his head this time.

Joey pulled Seto into his arms and held onto him. "How long have you known?" He asked him.

"Ever since I witnessed how loyal you were to your friends and would do anything to keep them safe I started looking at you differently." Seto told him.

They held each other for awhile, and then Seto said "that he needed to sit down, so they sat side by side on the sofa."

They were talking and every once in awhile they would kiss each other. Mokuba opened the door, and smiled at what he was seeing.

"What do you want squirt?" Seto said to Mokuba.

"Do I need to send out invitations now or later" he said as he ran out of the room laughing.

"One of these day" Seto yelled at him.

Joey noticed how late it was and said "that he needed to get home."

Seto called Roland and asked him to give "Joey a ride home." He walked him out to the car, and kissed him good-bye.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Seto wanted to know.

Joey smiled and "said that he would."

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When he got home, Serenity wanted to know "what happened?"

"We talked and decided that we would like to continue seeing each other." He told her.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Serenity wanted to know.

"Yes, and I don't know how they'll take it." Joey said.

"I have to fix dinner" he said.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Sure, why don't you peel the potatoes" he said.

They were laughing when Hank got home.

He loved it when they were acting like this.

Serenity went over and kissed her father and laughed when he started tickling her.

Joey knew that something was wrong, but decided not to say anything till later.

They all worked together to get dinner ready, they laughed and teased each other. It was like when Mary was alive and they all fixed dinner together.

Serenity had gone to her room to do her homework, and Joey was doing dishes.

He heard his father go outside and didn't know if he should follow him or not.

When he got done with the dishes, he went outside to find his father. He found him and heard his father talk to his mother.

Honey, help me have the strength to be able to tell the kids about losing my job. I don't know how they'll take it, so be by my side tonight. He looked towards the heavens and Joey could hear the tears in his voice and went back inside.

Serenity said "come in to her brother when he knocked on her door."

"Sis, we have to talk before dad comes here." Joey said.

"What is it?" She wanted to know.

" What we were talking about this morning, well its come true and he is so scared to tell us. We have to be strong for him as well as ourselves." Joey told her.

"I will" she said as he left the room.

Joey was sitting watching T. V. when Hank came back inside.

" Will you get your sister, I have to talk to both of you." He asked Joey.

"Sure" he said and went to get her.

As they came back into the room, Hank was standing looking out the window, he turned around when he heard them come into the room.

"Please sit down he said. Kids, I don't know how to say this, but I lost my job today." He couldn't understand why they weren't upset.

"Dad, we've been talking and we've decided that until you can get another job, we will just cuts things and we will make it just fine" Serenity said.

He closed his eyes and couldn't believe what great kids he had. Tears filled his eyes and both Joey and Serenity went to their father and they all hugged each other. That evening for the first time since they lost their mother, they slept with their father. Holding on tight to let him know that they loved him very much.

The next day at school, Yugi knew that something was bothering his friend. "What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Dad lost his job at he plant and he is so upset and we spent the night like we did when mom died" he told his friend.

Yugi held him like he did back then and he told Yami through their mind link "that they needed to do something and now!"

"I know Yugi and I have an idea. Let you know about it later" he said.

Yami called Seto's cell and asked "if he would please meet with him after school?"

Seto told him that he would.

In class Seto noticed how upset Joey seemed and it bothered him a lot. When school was over, Seto didn't see Joey, so went to meet with Yami.

"Thanks for meeting with me" Yami said.

"What's on your mind?" Seto asked him.

"Listen, I know how much Joey means to you, so I have a favor to ask." Yami told Seto.

"What is it?" Seto wanted to know.

"His father lost his job at the plant and Joey is scared, so I was thinking that if he says anything to you about it, you might say that there is an opening at Kaiba Corp. somewhere and offer his dad the job." Yami told him.

"He is so lucky to have such great friends" Seto said. I will tell him, if he asks and thanks again for telling me he said to Yami. Now he understands why Joey was upset today, and it bothered him that his "puppy" was hurting. He was going to make it better for him and his family.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey and his sister were walking to school when Seto passed them. He had the driver stop and he got out and offered them a ride.

"Why not" Serenity said and they got into the car.

"Joey, is something bothering you?" Seto asked Joey.

"Our dad lost his job at the lab where he use to work" Serenity said.

"What kind of work did their father do?" Seto wanted to know.

Serenity said that he did research, they were trying to find a cure or something that would help get rid of Cancer.

The Seto said, "Listen, I have an idea Seto said. Before either of you say anything, please hear me out. I don't know if your father would, but I know that there is an opening at Kaiba Corp. it is in the research department. Would he be interested in looking into it?"

"I know that he would Serenity said, can we go back and tell him now?"

Seto told the driver to turn around and go back to the address he told him. She got out and ran into the house all excited, "and they could hear her telling Hank about the job and then they heard her squeal because he had said that he would go see about it."

Hank came back out with Serenity and they walked over to the car.

Seto and Joey got out and Hank walked up to Seto and offered him his hand. He then pulled Seto close and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for this, I will always be grateful and I know about you and Joey and I'm glad that you both have finally found each other, just don't hurt him."

Joey wanted to know what he said and he would find out if it took him all day.

At school, Joey planned on finding out what was said between his father and Seto. When school was over and he was walking home, Seto's Limo came by and Seto offered him a ride home.

Listen Joey said, "what did you and my dad talk about the other day?"

Seto grinned and said, "you're awful nosey aren't you?"

This only made Joey get more curious and he said "yes."

"Alright I will tell you. He knows that we like each other and he's alright with it." Seto whispered to Joey as he kissed him.

This took Joey by surprise and he closed his eyes and said "I'm glad." Then he laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto put his hand under Joey's chin and raised his head and kiss him, I mean it was a really good kiss. They were both breathless when Seto lifted his head and smiled at Joey.

After he dropped Joey off at his house, Seto went home and found Mokie waiting for him. "Hey, Seto how are things?" Mokie asked with a smile on his face.

"Alright out with it, what's on your mind?" Seto asked him.

"I have something I have to tell you, only promise not to kill me when I do." Mokie said.

"Alright what is it?" Seto asked him.

Mokuba took a deep breath and then he said "I found your diary and read it and I know that you love Joey Wheeler." Mokuba waited for his brother to start yelling or something but it never happened. "Seto did you hear me?"

Seto laughed out loud which was something that Mokuba hardly ever remember hearing him do. "Listen I forgive you this time, and yes I do love Joey and he loves me too." Seto said. Mokuba jumped into his brothers arms and with tears in his eyes he said to his brother "Seto I'm so happy for you."

Seto hugged his brother and then he gave him a kiss and then he said "let's go see what Cook is doing and see if we can raid the kitchen." So the two of them ran to the kitchen and between the two of them they drove Cook crazy, but she didn't care because it she was so damn glad to see Seto smiling and that was worth the world to her.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The next day was almost comical, Serenity and Joey stayed home from school to make sure that their father was presentable when he went to apply for the new job.

Hank almost laughed out loud when his daughter stood before him with her hands on her hips and said "remember don't just go there and fill out the application, present yourself as a man who is right for the job, tell them all your qualifications and don't forget to speak in a clear and direct voice."

Hank said to his daughter "yes, you are so correct." That made Serenity get really mad and then all hell broke out when all three of them started to wrestle about on the living room floor, just like when their mother was alive. It was one hell of a great day.

Hank went to Kaiba Corp. and talked to the person in charge at the Human Resources Department and then he filled out the application and something else happened, he discovered that the person in charge a Ms. Wilma Hamilton was a very good looking woman. She instantly like Hank and as she told him, all applications have to go before Mr. Kaiba and he decides who does or doesn't get the job.

Hank then asked for a piece of paper and he wrote a note to Seto. Mr. Kaiba: I want no I need this job, but if I'm chosen because of your feelings for my son, then I don't want to be hired. Hire me on my ability to do the job please. Thank you Hank Wheeler. Then he asked that it be put into an envelope and stapled onto the application. Ms. Hamilton smiled at Hank and did as he asked. "Good luck, I hope that you do get the job," she said to Hank.

When the new applications came to him to review and Seto read the note that Mr. Wheeler had attached to his application, Seto had to smile because he could tell that this man was going to be the right man for the job. He was forceful enough to get his point across but not so that he bullied his way into the position. Seto sent back to Ms. Hamilton the applications that he approved and he asked "her to call each and every applicant and tell them that they got the job." When Wilma received the applications and she saw that Mr. Wheeler was hired, she wanted to jump for joy, and she was happy to call him and tell "him that he got the job."

Hank started working at Kaiba Corp the next week and he loved the job. He was working the same field as he was at the lab doing research where he use to work. There they were trying to come up with finding a cure for Cancer, which was what his wife died from. After her death he was a man almost possessed to find a cure to the deadly menace that took her from them. He wanted to find some way of preventing another family to go through what his did. He also knew that it would be years down the road before they found a complete cure but if he could at least help in finding what caused it then they could maybe find that cure.

When his kids got home from school, he had dinner already and as they walked into the door he said "guess what? I got the job!" Both Joey and Serenity scream and cried because they were happy that their father got a new job and also because he got it because of what he could do, not because someone felt sorry for him. Joey silently thanked Seto and tomorrow he would thank him personally.

After dinner, Hank went outside to sit down while Joey and Serenity did the dishes. Hank sat there and looked up at the stars and tears filled his eyes. Honey guess what? I got the job I was wanting and it is going to be great. Now our kids don't have to sacrifice their lives and we can again start saving for their futures. Then he took a deep breath and he said I know that you already know that I met a very nice lady and I want to see her again. Mary I'm lonely without you here and I need someone to talk to, please understand if I ask Wilma out to dinner sometime. Then he started to cry and that is when Serenity came to him.

"Daddy" she said.

Hank looked at his baby girl and she looked almost like her mother. Serenity then said "mommy would want you to be happy and if seeing this Wilma person makes you happy then I know that she'd tell you to go on and see her." Hank opened his arms and Serenity went over and he held her and whispered "how'd you get to be so smart?" Then they went inside and he kissed her goodnight and she went to her room.

Joey had been listening to all of this and he couldn't of been more prouder then he was of his sister. Hank knocked on Joey's door and then he went inside. Hank stood there and then with tears running down his cheeks he said "are you both sure that it's alright if I see Wilma?" Joey ran to his father and they held each other and then Joey told him "sis was correct when she said that mom would want you to be happy, so with our blessings go ahead and ask this woman out." Hank kissed his son and said "goodnight." And he left the room. Joey smiled to himself and went to bed knowing that everything was going to be alright.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Seto had just closed his laptop when the phone rang. "Kaiba residence, my I help you?" Seto said.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, my dragon." Joey said.

Seto had tears in his eyes and he heard this and he said "I love you too pup."

"Dad is so happy to be working at Kaiba Corp." Joey told him.

"Your father is a very talented man and we are lucky to have him working for us." Seto told Joey. Then Seto said "do you and Serenity want a ride to school tomorrow?"

Joey then told him "that would be great, can't wait to see you."

They talked for awhile longer and then they said goodnight to each other and then they hung up and each went to bed and dreamed of each other.

The next morning as they were getting ready for school, there was a knock on the door and when Serenity opened the door there stood Seto. She smiled at him and invited him inside then she kissed Seto's cheek and she said "thanks for what you've done for my dad and if you make my brother cry then you'll have to answer to me and you won't like what I can do."

Seto smiled and kissed her cheek and he whispered "you don't have to worry about me ever hurting Joey, he is the one that I love and I intend on letting him know that everyday."

Joey came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and he asked "who was at the door?" Seto had to laugh at the sight before him.

"You look so beautiful in your new uniform." He said as he wiped the tears that were running down his face from laughing. Serenity and was laughing too.

"You are all comedians" Joey said as he undid the apron and threw it at Seto. He then started laughing too. Joey and Serenity got their things and they got into the limo with Seto and Mokuba and they went to school.

When they got there, all of Joey's friends were standing around. When they got out of the limo, Seto had his arm around Joey's waist. Joey smiled at Seto and then he said goodbye to Serenity and Mokuba and they walked over to their friends were.

Yugi and Yami smiled at the sight of Seto and Joey as they walked over to where they were standing. Joey expected anyone of them to say some nasty remark, but he got a surprise when they only said "hello" to both him and Seto. Then Tristan said "it's about time that you two stopped playing games and got together, we were all betting when it would happen and Yugi won the bet.

Joey looked at his friend and he said "so you all were betting on us getting together were you, how much did you get?"

Yugi smiled and said "I got a double cheeseburger with fries." This made all of them including Seto to start laughing. Then the bell rang and they all started going to their first period Classes. Seto kissed Joey and said "see you later pup." Joey smiled and waved as he hurried to get to his first class on time.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As Hank was getting use to working at Kaiba Corp. he was surprising everyone there because he had a lot of different ideas of how they could improve their testing for ways to find a cure or at least find a way to improve the way that they utilized the medicine that they were using to help patients to endure the type of cancer that they had. Seto was so blow away that he issued that Hank be put in charge of the department that he was working in. That meant more money and a lot more responsibilities that were placed on his shoulders, but he didn't mind Hank loved a challenge.

One afternoon while Hank was walking to his car, he noticed that Wilma was having trouble with her car and went over to see if he could help. Her car wouldn't start and Hank found out that she needed a new starter and he offered to drive her home which she accepted. As he was driving her home, Hank asked if she would go out to dinner with him that weekend? Wilma blushed and she said that she would love to. Hank opened the car door for her and walked her to her door and she kissed his cheek and thanked him for what he did for her. He then told her that he would be there around four Saturday afternoon and she said that she would be ready.

That evening he told Joey and Serenity about his date with Wilma and that got Serenity thinking that her father might be a little out dated when it came to dating another woman, so she decided to talk to her brother and then they would help their father in that department. So she decided to put her plan into action.

Saturday morning bright and early Serenity went to talk to Joey about helping their father in the art of dating. She had written down several rules that her father would and wouldn't do when on this date. This is the list:

1. Open all doors for Wilma.

2. Be polite and start the conversation.

3. Offer Wilma his arm when walking

4. Pull out the chair for Wilma.

5. Comment on how beautiful she is.

6. Use the correct utensils

7. Always leave a generous tip.

When Joey read this list he nearly fell off his bed laughing and that started the two of them wrestling which cause Hank to investigate what was the problem. The two of them quickly hid the list and they told their father that they were just goofing around. Serenity asked Joey if he knew if their father had a good suit to wear, and he said that he would check if she kept their father occupied. So they put their plan into effect.

Serenity was talking to Hank as he ate his breakfast and she asked him if he had decided where he was taking Wilma for dinner? Hank told her that he thought that they would go to the Golden Dragon, which was a very expensive restaurant where they served great Japanese and American Cuisine. While they were talking, Joey was checking out Hanks wardrobe and discovered that he was in need of a very expensive suit, so he called Seto and asked if he knew of a place where he could get his father a good suit for his date that evening?

Seto knew about Hank and Wilma and he was delighted because she was one hell of a great lady and they would be good for each other. He told Joey that he would take care of the suit and for them not to worry. Now all they had to do was to make sure that their father knew what to do when he was sitting at the table. _This is where the two of them make complete fools out of themselves._

Hank had gone to the barber and Serenity and Joey had fixed the table to represent what the table would kind of look like at the restaurant. They had two place settings with all sizes of utensils and two different glasses. When Hank got back and saw this he nearly laughed out loud but decided not to because they were only trying to make sure that he did good.

Seto came over with three different suits for Hank to decide on when he knocked on the door and Joey opened it, he kissed Seto and then he asked him to stay and see if what they were doing was correct. Seto didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but he was soon to find out. Hank was pretending to be himself, while Serenity was pretending to be Wilma and Joey was the waiter. Hank did all the things that he was suppose to and then Joey brought the food and this is where it gets crazy.

Hank knew exactly what he was suppose to do but he pretended that he didn't to see what his kids were going to do. As they started pretending, Seto almost fell off his chair laughing. Hank sat there with a scared look on his face and whispered "which one should I use?" Serenity pointed to the correct fork to use and then when she found out that her father was pulling her leg, well lets just say that all heck broke out and it was a free for all and all of a sudden Seto was pulled into this frenzy. Seto couldn't remember having so much fun in a very long time and he was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. When they stopped, Hank thanked his kids for being so concerned and then he chose the blue suit and Serenity and Joey started crying because he looked so handsome. Serenity then commented "daddy, your going to knock her socks off." Hank hugged and kissed them, yes even Seto and then he was off for his date with Wilma.

Please R&R.

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

After their father left on his date, Seto invited them over to his house. He told Serenity that Mokie had several new video games and her face lit up. He had an alternative motive in mind, he wanted to spend time with Joey and he thought his plan was full proof, except Serenity was a lot smarter then he was and she caught on what he wanted to do. She smiled at Joey and he turned beet red an he went to call his father and let him know where they were going.

When they got back to the Manor and Seto opened the door he was bombarded by a flying imp. Mokie tackled his brother and started tickling him mercilessly. Serenity and Joey started laughing at the scene and then they tried to stop it but all of a sudden they were part of the pile of legs and arms. When they finally stopped, Mokie was almost lying on top of Serenity and he turned redder then red. He apologized and both Seto and Joey smiled at him which made it all the worse. Finally Seto said "why don't you show Serenity your new games." They got up and ran upstairs to Mokie's room. Seto helped Joey up and they went to the kitchen to get some treats and then went to the video room and sat down to watch a movie.

Mokie asked Serenity if she wanted to do something that would probably get him and her in trouble? She nodded that she would and so he told her to follow him and they went to Seto's room and snuck to the control room where there were monitors for all the rooms in the Manor. Mokie pushed one button marked Movie room and when the monitor came on they could make out their brothers shapes even in the dark. They were holding each other and kissing and then Mokie pushed a button and he motioned for her to be quiet and he then started making kissing sounds. Seto and Joey broke apart and Seto pushed the button and the movie stopped and the lights came on and then he roared "Mokuba James Kaiba, when I get my hands on you it won't be nice." And then they heard a girls laughed and Joey said "Serenity Beth Wheeler that goes for you too." They got up and the chase was one. Mokie and Serenity ran out of Seto's room and went to find someplace to hide from their brothers.

As Seto and Joey went to find their siblings, they were laughing and then Joey said "leave it to those two" and Seto agreed with him. They searched all of the downstairs and were going upstairs when they heard giggling coming from a room a the top of the stairs. Seto opened the door quietly and there hiding or trying to hide under the bed were both Serenity and Mokie. Seto motioned for Joey to get on the other side and then they reached down and grabbed a pair of legs and pulled the two trouble makers out from under the bed. Seto got Serenity and Joey got Mokie.

The look on their faces was priceless and it was all Joey and Seto could do not to break up laughing. "What should we do with these two?" Seto asked Joey.

Joey stood there for a minute and then he said, "do you have any tape and a couple of chairs?"

Seto said indeed we do and they carried the two down stairs and into the den where they proceeded to tape the two in to the chairs. "Now what do we do?" Seto asked Joey.

Well I say that we tickle them till they tell us why they did what they did. And so Seto started tickling Mokie and Joey was tickling Serenity.

The two young ones were laughing so hard that they couldn't hardly breath and then Serenity said through her laughter, "I'll talk."

" Go ahead" Joey said.

When she was through talking both Seto and Joey were laughing so hard that they couldn't hardly stand up and they finally had to sit down.

"Are you really angry at us?" Mokie asked.

Seto then undid him and Joey undid his sister and they both hugged their siblings and they both said no we're not mad, and they all of them started laughing.

It was getting late and Joey said "we need to get home soon."

Serenity went over to Seto and she gave him a kiss and said "thanks for not being angry, and I had a great time."

Seto gave her a hug and he told her that he had a good time too and they all started to laugh. Alright then lets get these two back home he said to Mokie.

Please R&R.

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When they got home, Serenity said "I wonder how dad is doing?"

Joey smiled at her and said "he's just fine, let's go to bed."

Hank got home around midnight and as he opened the door he was trying to be quiet, he tripped over one of Joey's shoes and let out a yelled and fell on the floor with a thump. Joey and Serenity came running out of their rooms to find out what he heck was the noise and they both started laughing and then Hank joined in. They went over and helped their father off the floor and Serenity asked "how was your date?"

Hank smiled and he said "it was really great, in fact we are going out next weekend too."

Joey smiled and he said "that's the best news that we've heard" then he winked and his father tried to smack him and he jumped out of the way. Alright let's get to bed Hank said, we have this place to clean tomorrow. He kissed them and they all went to their rooms and went to bed.

That weekend was the best that the Wheeler's had in a very long time. Early Monday morning Hank was out the door and on his way to work. This job meant everything to him, not that it brought in a very good salary, but he was doing something that he loved to do and not to pat himself on the back, he was damn good at what he did.

That morning Seto and Mokuba went to get Serenity and Joey and they all went to school together. As they were riding in the limo, Seto asked how his father's date went and Joey told him that it was great. As they spent more and more time together they discovered that they wanted to be together and one afternoon while they were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch, Seto popped the question and Joey had just taken a drink of his soda and nearly spit it on himself. When he stopped coughing he told Seto that he wanted the same thing and that is when they officially became engaged. They kept it quiet till they could tell their families, but Yami knew something was up and he talked to Yugi through their mind links and he told him that he thought that he heard Seto propose to Joey, and Yugi nearly passed out with excitement.

After school they all rode home together and when they got to Joey's place they noticed that his fathers car was in the driveway and Joey got out and ran inside to find out what was going on, then it dawned on him and he whispered to his sister and she nodded that she understood. Joey then told Seto and Mokuba that today seven years ago that their mother died and that their father always takes that day off and they go place flowers on their mothers grave. Joey kissed Seto goodbye and they walked into the house only to find a strange woman there.

Hank looked up and he smiled at them. Kids I want to introduce you to Wilma Hamilton. Wilma smiled at them and Serenity walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Joey gave her a hug. It's nice to finally meet you Wilma told them, and then she softly said "I hope that you don't mind if go to the Cemetery with all of you?" What Serenity then said brought tears to everyone. "I don't mind and I know that mommy won't either." Hank and Joey were very proud of her that very moment. The four of them got into the car and they drove to the Cemetery together. This was the beginning of their lives as a future family and Hank was so happy he could of jumped for joy.

It wasn't but a few weeks later that Hank did propose to Wilma and she accepted. When they told Joey and Serenity they were so happy that they suggested that they go out to dinner to celebrate. Joey asked if Seto and Mokuba could join them and Hank said that it was alright with him. It was at dinner that Seto asked if he could speak to Hank alone and he told Hank that "he wanted to marry Joey and he asked if he approved or not?" Smiling Hank told him "welcome to the family" and then they went back to the table and they celebrated two engagements.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eleven and the last Chapter Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

The next day Joey called Yugi and asked if he could talk to him at school, that it was important. Yugi was so excited that he nearly ran out the door without changing from his pajamas. Yami and Solomon both fell off their chairs in laughter. Finally he got changed and ran out the door saying that he had to meet Joey. Yugi ran all the way to school and there stood Joey and Seto and he knew that something was up and he soon was to find out what.

Joey then told Yugi that he and Seto were engaged to get married and Yugi yelled "Alright!" Joey finally got Yugi to settle down and he told him "we want to keep this quiet for a little while longer, so don't tell anyone." It was hard but Yugi kept their secret, but because they were linked Yami knew too and he also promised not to tell anyone.

It has been two months since the two couples were engaged and they are having a double wedding. All of Joey and Seto's friends were excited for them and they were all there for the ceremony. As Seto and Hank stand at the alter waiting for their loved ones to come walking down the aisle, they both relived their inner most thoughts about the one that they are marrying. Wilma and Joey are getting ready and they are both so excited and very nervous.

Wilma's older brother Jake flew in to give his sister away and he and Hank became instant friends. He likes both Joey and Serenity, though he can't comprehend the idea of two men marrying he never said anything negative about it. As the music begins everyone looks towards the back of the room and they all smile as they see Serenity walking her brother down the aisle. Hank and Seto both smile as they watch them, then Hank gasps as he sees the woman he's going to marry and she looks so damn beautiful. When they get to the alter the Minister asks who give these two people away and Jake and Serenity both say "I do." Everyone kinds of laughs and then the service begins.

The Minister then says, you may kiss your bride and partner and as they do the whole place explodes into cheers. It is a very joyous event and as they start the initial dance there are tears in everyone's eyes. Soon everyone dances and they all toast the happy couples. With both Hank, Wilma, Joey and Seto all going on their honeymoons Solomon has agreed to have both Serenity and Mokie stay with them till they get home.

So from a very rickety start, Seto and Joey finally have what they both have been looking for. Someone to love them. As we leave each couple, there is an Angel looking down on them from Heaven and she is smiling because she knows that her loved ones are going to be alright.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Link Kiprusoff, YaoiYaoiYeah, jenoncaluvkaiba and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. I love the reviews and I appreciate all the advice that I recieved...


End file.
